


Precarious Situation

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Renji find themselves caught in a situation that greatly amuses a certain Quincy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precarious Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fairies
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any sense of the word "own" and I never will. You have no idea how much that depresses me....

“Well, well, well...” Ishida said with an infuriating smirk dancing upon his lips as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

Ichigo glared daggers of hell at the dark-haired boy, but to no avail. He chanced a glance at Renji, only to find the tall Shinigami blushing and glaring at the floor.

“I can't say that I'm totally surprised by this, Kurosaki. Though, I can say that I'm a bit...amused.” the Quincy folded his arms as he walked a complete circle around the two men in question.

“I can't say that it's any of your business, anyway.” Ichigo said through a growl.

“Of course it's not.” Ishida admitted, giving a slight nod. “But, that doesn't change the fact that it's amusing. I think the others will be quite interested to know what the two of you have been up to together...”

“Don't say it like that! People're gonna start thinkin me and Strawberry over here are gay!” Renji yelled, taking a slight step forward, hoping to look menacing.

The Quincy looked at Renji for a few seconds before bursting out into fits of laughter.

Ichigo growled and punched Renji in the ribs. “Just shut up, teme. Now look what ya done!”

“I was tryin to scare 'im inta shuttin up!” Renji yelled, forgetting the Quincy still present in the room in favor of arguing with the orange-haired spitfire next to him.

“Scare him?! How the hell ya think yer gonna do that when we're both dressed like fuckin FAIRIES!!?” Ichigo screamed in exasperation.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To my wonderful friend Heather who made me think so much about these prompts that I just had to try my hand at a few drabbles myself. :p
> 
> A/N: Is this short enough to qualify for a drabble?! I tried! o.o;


End file.
